User blog:Jeremiahdiskint/Transportation Morphing/Physiology
The user can: Transportation: The user can morph and change and can transform at will all the transportations of the world and can go back to the human form of the user and can change and morph transportation at will like back to human and back to transportation and can have all the features and can have all appearance of a transportation of the world. The user can use all the functions of all transportations of the world. *'''Car: '''The user can morph and change into all cars of the world with different brands and different kinds of cars and can have all the features and the appearance of all cars of the world. The user in the car form can use all the functions of the car and can gain solid proof, weather proof, hardness proof, lightning proof, gun proof, cold proof, hot proof, climate proof, temperature proof, etc. Can gain invisibility of all cars to go through traffic on the highway without getting hit and without damage to the car. Can gain all the house features like all the seats of the car can turn into beds with built in sheets, mattress, pillows, etc. The windshield of a car can have Blu Ray HD quality with surround sound. All the windows the windshield, back windows, Middle windows can have the same Blu Ray HD quality. The front of a car can turn into a kitchen like with all the features of a kitchen and can have a microwave, stove top, and be like an RV but in a house form with all the house features Automobiles: The user can morph and change and can transform into automobiles at will like the ones with wheels on land Motor cycle: The user can morph and change and can transform into a lot of Motor cycles with different brands and different kinds The user in the Motor Cycle form can gain: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Weather Proof, Water Proof, Indestructible, Fire Proof, Cold Proof, Ice Proof Transportation on water: The user can morph and change and can transform into a lot of different transportation on water like: Ships, Boats, Cruise, Row Boat, Kayak, Jet Ski, Yacht, and other watercraft transportation and different other kinds of Transportation that works on water and functions Transportation on air: The user can morph and change and can transform into air craft without fear of heights and to have an air plane form and helicopter form and different kinds and different brands of aviation and aircraft Transportation on land: The user can morph and change and can transform into a lot of different kinds and different brands of transportation on land and the user can gain the: Ambulance form, Locomotive: The user can morph and chnage and can transform into a lot of different kinds and different brands of locomtives over the world Train: The user can morph and change and can transform into a lot of different kinds and different brands of trains over the world Category:Blog posts